Hallmark Holidays
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: There are so many holidays throughout the year. How will our girls celebrate them? A short series of Holiday-Themed Drabbles. Established Bechloe. Just a bit of fluff/humor/teasing Warning - VERY SHORT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This came from a prompt - this might grow...**

 **Valentine's Day**

Beca groggily woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains.

Chloe's curtains.

Chloe's room.

Chloe's bed.

Her eyes closed again, her trademark toothy grin spreading across her face. There was no place better to wake.

She stretched her arm out searching for her redheaded girlfriend, but the right side of the bed was empty. Empty, but still warm - Chloe must have just got out of bed.

Perhaps there was a better place – wrapped up in her favourite redhead's arms, but for now she was still tired, comfortable and content. The brunette sighed happily and rolled over to cuddle Chloe's pillow.

"Beca, wake up babe. Breakfast time."

The brunette groaned and opened one eye questioningly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Becs." Chloe was carrying a tray with a bowl of strawberries, a single red rose and a glass of Champagne.

Both eyes opened and she quirked an eyebrow at the dazzling redhead. "But it's May, you weirdo."

"I know," Chloe laughed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the tousle-haired brunette tangled naked in the bedsheets. "We've only been together for three weeks…"

Beca looked puzzled as the redhead set the tray down and shrugged out of her robe, crawling onto the bed, her eyes full of mischief,

"…but we've a lot of time to make up for."


	2. International Donut Day

**A/N - so another pseudo-prompt...**

"Morning sexy."

Beca opened one eye lazily. She closed it again and then blinked. There was an angel in her bedroom. There wasn't an angel in her bedroom before. She must be dreaming. Yes that was it. She was dreaming. She closed her eyes again (can you close your eyes again in a dream? I mean – you could dream you're asleep – but then which waking up is the real waking up? What if you were dreaming that you were dreaming that you were dreaming that you were asleep. This was something she'd have to ask Stacie when she wasn't asleep, dreaming. That is if she ever got out of this infinite dream prison.)

"Go away dream angel, I'm trying to get some sleep here," she mumbled sleepily, dragging the covers back over her, but somehow failing to cover her legs.

Chloe giggled, "C'mon Becs, wake up. It's 10am. I got you breakfast."

Sleepy Beca rubbed her eyes and blinked again, gazing at dream angel which slowly faded into real angel. Real angel with red hair carrying breakfast.

"Happy International Donut Day!" Chloe cheerily exclaimed.

Half-awake Beca grinned at the sight of the box of Krispy Kreme's finest and the coffee holder Chloe was carrying.

"Wait, what? that's a thing?"

"Oh Totes!" Chloe said, nodding - her cerulean blues dazzling as always. "It's a day to celebrate, Becs - during the First World War –The Salvation army gave out donuts to the soldiers to uplift spirits. It's worth celebrating!"

The cheery Redhead popped the coffees on the night stand and plopped down next to now-awake Beca with the box of Donuts and a clutch of napkins. "Besides," she said, winking, "it's Donuts!"

"Well, it's not exactly the healthiest breakfast, but I can't argue with that logic, Beale." Beca kicked the remaining covers off her very naked legs as she sat up, and Chloe couldn't help but lick her lips as she blatantly stared, her eyes raking over Beca's tiny black panties and the bare midriff that her tight tank top had exposed. Beca smiled and raised an eyebrow. The redhead popped open the box and offered it to Beca, who grabbed a cream-filled Donut topped with chocolate.

"Mmm, oh so good. Chloe, you are a Donut-delivering Angel!"

She took another deep bite, Chloe watching as she bit into her own cinnamon donut. She grinned as Beca's oozed its filling out, unrestrained by the doughy container.

"Oh, Beca, you've dropped cream all over your thigh. Here, let me help you…"

"It's OK, Chlo, I can…Oh. Oh THAT'S a much better idea than I had." Beca dropped the napkin she'd just picked up as Chloe bent down and the redhead's tongue slowly lapped up the spilled cream from Beca's inner thigh.

"Mmm, er Chlo, babe, I think you got it all now, I didn't get any on my underwear… oh my god…"

Chloe grinned to herself. Somehow, the box of donuts, was now completely forgotten…


End file.
